


Gaslight Mystery

by Kate_the_Chanticlaire



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_the_Chanticlaire/pseuds/Kate_the_Chanticlaire
Summary: It's a gaslight mysterySomeone call on 221BA dark shadow's following meI need the best detective in history





	Gaslight Mystery

I hope this doesn't violate the solicitation part of the ToS. You can buy the song if you like it, but you can also listen for free, and I really don't care if no one buys it. I mostly sell when I'm busking anyway. If it does violate the ToS, I will remove the link... <https://chanticlaire.bandcamp.com/track/gaslight-mystery>

It's a gaslight mystery  
Someone call on 221B  
A dark shadow's following me  
I need the best detective in history  
Gaslight mystery  
Someone call on 221B

Life on London streets ain't all holiday cheer  
Living like a peer all skittles and beer  
Things aren't always what they appear  
Beneath the veneer take a look. Petty crooks are murmuring fear  
Take a stroll through the chapel, watch the people grapple  
There's quite a battle down in the rookery  
They're laying pert crookery but folks are getting nervous  
Something periphery is serving a dark purpose

Mr. Moriarty's the prime minister. The master of the criminal  
Inimical. He's unpredictable  
He's drafting a new scheme for domination. No hesitation  
He'll rule this nation, institute his usurpation  
In the other corner his opponent. Give him a moment  
He likes to think before he acts (that don't explain his tact)  
A pugilistic violinist with apiarist past times  
With his Boswell by his side they're gonna fight crime

That seven percent won't present you with solutions  
It'll throw you off the scent, throw your mind into confusion  
So grab your calabash and your tobacco stash  
Observe the scene and perceive what other's cannot see  
It's Sherlock Holmes against James Moriarty  
John Watson's not invited to this party  
I'll meet you by the falls. Curtain call's coming on now. How will it end?  
Who'll take the last bow?


End file.
